Jargon M-O
M mask: To hide a ship from the radars of others by stopping very close to an object such as a large roid or a station. Also see cloak. Matt Farm: Shorthand for a Matter Converter farm. MF: Abbreviation for medium fighter. MG: Abbreviation for MightyGames, JGC's European publisher/hoster. mil: Shorthand for million. missile spam: (missile jockey). Launching multiple high powered missiles, specifically Morning Star, to kill another pilot without requiring much PvP skill. Contrast to dive bomb. Mkn: 1. Shorthand for the Centerfuge range of PPs, as in "MkV" for Centerfuge Mk. V. 2. Station defense droid. MODx (modX). An abbreviation for "Modifications, Optimizations, and Design eXtensions". A MODx is a ship enhancement that can be slotted into a pilot's ship in order to provide improvements to, for example, shield regeneration or to reduce damage from certain types of enemy. Class of equipment commonly with specialist roles, such as cameras or targeting computers. mom: 1. Please wait a moment, as in "mom flux" - I will talk to you once I've killed this flux. 2. (US) The maternal half of your biological parents. MS: Abbreviation for the Morning Star missile. Also see missile spam. Mule: Second or inactive account used specifically to store items, normally essential or rare equipment, often used to instantly re-equip pilots after a death. Most mules are storage tows. N n''': The universal negative, no, also covering German nein. '''NAP An acronym for "Non Aggression Pact". A political or diplomatic state between two squads whereby both parties agree not to engage each other in combat. NastiFlux: (See big game flux) Nohbody. ND: Abbreviation for NetDevil, developers of Jumpgate Evolution and Jumpgate Classic. nerf: (nerf bat, nerfstick). 1. To be or to be made worse, as in "they nerfed the nix" or "the turkey is nerfed". 2. To rebalance correctly, as in "nerf the tens" Charmaka. Also see proxy nerf. nick: (nic). Character name as shown in the game, shorthand for nickname. The actual IC name may be something slightly different or longer. Nix: Shorthand for the Octavian fighter, the Pheonix. noob: (often n00b). 1. Newbie, a new and/or inexperienced player. Newbies are sometimes taken to be players under level 10, but this varies greatly. 'Fake noobs' are normally second accounts, although the term may apply to a player who plays a series of 10 day accounts without ever subscribing. 'My noob' is normally a student being mentored by me. Also see invincible noob. usenet 2. Sometimes used as a derogatory term for players who disrupt gameplay of others and may or may not have experience with the game itself. noob gear: (stock equipment). Starting equipment, provided to new pilots and any pilot after a death. noob protection: 1. Game features designed to protect new pilots, such as not spawning or attracting flux, or not being able to be ripped by other pilots (if civ) for the first few levels/hours of play. Such protection can make noobs feel invincible. 2. Protection afforded to lower ranking pilots as a common courtesy by higher ranking pilots. Often simply not attacking noobs, but sometimes armoring where another pilot would be ripped. Nova 1: JGC Nova Mk. I, a high powered but difficult to use gun. 2. Medals awarded for achieving high pol with faction(s), including SuperNova medals, for example, "I'm collecting Novas". NP: No problem. Nuke: 1. General term for a Glaive, Maul or Saber - missiles armed with a potent warhead, originally designed to damage infests. 2. Related to radioactive roids, as in "nuke shard", a mining medal Charmaka. O Oct: Shorthand for Octavian, referring to a pilot who belongs to the Octavian Empire. OOC: (OOCly). Abbreviation for 'out of character', a comment or action made by the player rather than the player's character. Contrast to IC. RP OMW: Abbreviation for on my way. OP: 1. Abbreviation for Outpost station. 2. Shorthand for an Operator (a rookie GM ;-) ) ---- *A-C *D-F *G-I *J-L *P-R *S-U *V-Z Sources http://www.capsu.org/jumpgate/jargon.html Category:Jargon